Azwald Cobblepinch
Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Mages Category:Order of Azora Azwald Cobblepinch is a Gnome Mage, who runs the '''Order of Azora. '''He is a lawful good gnome seeking to bring peace and stability across Azeroth. He was born a long time ago. Appearance Azwald wears a teal, gold and blue robe. With teal gloves and boots.He also wears a teal, gold and bronze robe. He wears a monocle on his right eye. He also wears the orders tabard. He carries a staff with him, where ever he goes. During battle he can be seen with a sword and blue orb. Personality He is a bright and friendly gnome, but if annoyed or pissed off, he'll make sure to let you know. He cares for all the people and creatures of Azeroth. No matter the faction. He tries his best to protect and serve Azeroth. After losing Gnomeregan and Dalaran, he is afraid he'll lose Azeroth too. He is wise and compassionate, also a very powerful wizard. History The Beginning Azwald Cobblepinch was born in Gnomeregan to his parents, Larry and Abby Cobblepinch. They raised him in Gnomeregan. Life in Gnomeregan wasn't easy for Azwald, everyone was obsessed with engineering and Azwald was terrible at it. He couldn't build anything if his life depended on it. All the other gnomes laughed at him. He just ignored them and read his books about the Arcane. He met a girl, her name was Suzie. Azwald had a crush on her, so, one day he asked her out, she rejected him and said she was with Billie. Azwald felt hurt by the rejection and never asked anyone ever again. Dalaran and the Magi Academy When he grew old enough to look after himself he left his parents and Gnomeregan, then headed north for Dalaran. He heard the city was home to the best Magi Academy in all of Azeroth. So, he made his way there. When he arrived he saw the magnificent city from atop a hill. It was all he could have dreamd of and more. When he entered the city, it was bustling with people. He quickly got lost, but found himself staring at a large building, he saw robed magi walking up the stairs into the building. Azwald asked what building that was and was told, the Magi Academy. Azwald entered the building, meeting his professors and classmates. His training had begun. He met Theocritus and they became very good friends. Word had spread across the Eastern Kingdoms of war. Orcs had come through the Dark Portal and lay siege to Stormwind. He received letters from his mother that his father had gone to war. Months of worrying ended when he received a letter from his mother saying his father wasn't coming home. Azwald cried more than he ever. He was tempted to go back to Gnomeregan and take care of his mother, but he had training to do. So, he stayed in Dalaran and trained. The Second War War had spread from the south, Lordaeron form an Alliance with the King of Stormwind and the rest of the Kingdoms in the North, including Dalaran. Azwald and Theocritus joined the war. They fought some hard battles, but in the end, the Alliance was victorious. Returning to Dalaran Azwald continued his training, then the Burning Legion attacked Dalaran. They had no choice but to flee the city. They were overrun. They watched from atop a hill as the city was destroyed. Azwald and Theocritus, left and headed south. The Fall of Gnomeregan On their way to Stormwind, Azwald stopped to say hi to his mother, but when he arrived, he saw Gnomes fleeing Gnomeregan. He asked why, they told him Troggs had invaded. He rushed inside to find his mother. He pushed passed hordes of gnomes. He finally got to their house. It was a mess, he couldn't find her inside. Then he saw her...laying on the road, he cried and held his mother in his arms. He felt guilty for not coming home after she asked. Now she was dead. Out of rage, he fought the Troggs, he shot Arcane bolts at them, killing them. Gnomeregan was getting overrun with troggs, he had no choice but to take his mothers body and leave for the surface. He buried her at the graveyard. He then didn't say a word to Theocritus and they left for Stormwind. The Azora Encounter The two magi encountered an orb of teal warm light in the woods of Elwynn. It spoke to them, it has a females voice. She said her name was Azora and she meant no harm. She told them to protect and serve Azeroth. She gave them Servants to build a tower in her name and a orb that they could see anything they needed to see. She then disappeared. The two spoke and decided to create the Tower of Azora. At the very top, inside, the Orb sat on a table, they called it the Eye of Azora. Crossing Paths With Morganth Theocritus and Azwald heard that a mage that turned to the dark arts had fled Stormwind with an important book. The two decided to stop him from getting away. They confronted the mage in Elywnn Forest, he told them his name was Morganth and that they could not stop him. They fought the Dark Mage. But he got away with the book. The two Magi headed to their tower and looked into the Eye of Azora. Finding the whereabouts of Morganth, they had adventurers look for ways to finding out Morganths plans. Finally they found out he was searching for the Scythe of Elune, a powerful object that could unleash worgen onto the land and taint the environment. They sent heroes to go deal with Morganth before he finds the Scythe of Elune. The Heroes were successful and killed the Dark Mage. The threat to Azeroth was gone. But this was only the beginning... The Order of Azora Azwald decided to prevent further threats from destroying Azeroth, he would form an order of guardians to protect the world. He named the order...the Order of Azora. He began recruiting for the order, it grows now at a steady rate. They are the vanguards, the watchful protectors...the Order of Azora. = Category:The Order of Azora